Doll
by kinana
Summary: Pada akhirnya kita benar–benar bersama kan my dear? Silahkan sebut aku bodoh, gila, atau apapun itu... Ini semua kulakukan karena aku benar–benar mencintaimu. Bonekaku yang indah... Ini lah cara diriku untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu... Regards, Pria gila yang sudah terjerat oleh pesona dirimu. SasuNaru/ triquel of 'Obsession' and 'Hurt'


_Hei bonekaku yang manis aku telah menangkapmu,_

_Tak akan kulepaskan lagi,_

_Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik dan sepenuh hati,_

_Memutarkan lagu indah lewat kotak musik berlalbel kenangan,_

_Jadi bonekaku yang manis..._

_Biarkan aku menutupimu dengan darah semerah mawar,_

_Memakaikanmu pakaian hitam pertanda duka,_

_Dan menyematkan kelung biru yang senada dengan manik indahmu,_

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri,_

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu dalam kegelapan ini,_

_Biarkan aku menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri,_

_Karena kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga._

_._

_._

_._

_Hanya milikku!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Squel of Obsession : Doll**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, crime(?)**

**Rating : Naik rate karena adegan berdarah**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : PSYCHO!SASUKE!, ALUR LOMPAT KELINCI(?), Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan ini, aku tidak mau...tidak...aku tidak menginginkan ini!

Kau terus saja menjilati tubuh polosku dengan lidah panjangmu, mulutmu terus berkerja membuat bercak–bercak kemerehan di tubuhku. Kau tidak lagi memperdulikan jeritan batinku yang menolak dirimu.

Aku...aku...aku tidak ingin...aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi sebuah pelampiasan bagimu, aku tidak ingin...

Karena ini sangat menyakitkan...

!SasuNaru!

Lihat lah wajamu yang memerah itu, lihat lihat tatapan dengan penuh rasa takut yang pekat dari iris safirmu itu!

Sungguh indah.

Dan juga memabukkan.

Kau tahu dear? Aku sangat suka saat kau menatapku seperti itu, aku sangat suka saat kau merasa takut akan eksitensiku. Aku benar–benar menyukainya! Silahkan kau bilang aku gila kau maki aku tidak waras, yang jelas pada kenyataannya aku benar–benar menyukai iris safirmu yang seperti itu. Bukan tanpa alasan aku menyukai pandangan benci dan ketakutanmu akan eksitensiku, aku menyukainya karena jika kau menatapku seperti itu maka hanya ada aku disana.

Hanya aku seorang!

Jadi, tatap lah aku dengan seluruh kebencian dan ketakutan yang kau miliki.

Biarkan hatimu menumpuk kebencian terhadap eksitensiku. Biarkan rasa benci itu terus menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, menumpuk, terus menumpuk sehingga pada akhirnya kau lelah membenciku dan mati perlahan oleh kebencian itu.

"Kenapa? Hiks...hiks...kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Sasuke?" kau bertanya dengan air mata yang menghiasi sudut iris safirmu. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengecupi tubuh polosmu dan memandangmu dengan intens.

Aku menyeringai mendengar pertanyaanmu itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku menginginkanmu my dear," kataku. Kau memandangku dengan pandangan jijik.

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU MEMBUNUH HINATA JUGA KAN?!"

PLAAAAAK

Suara tamparan itu berasal dariku. Tidak tahukah kau aku sangat benci gadis itu? Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain selain aku! Kau itu hanya milikku seorang! Hanya aku yang boleh berada di sampingmu, hanya aku yang boleh menemanimu, hanya aku yang boleh mmeberikan cinta untuk mu, hanya aku yang boleh ada di matamu, hanya aku yang boleh ada di hatimu, dan...

Hanya aku yang boleh menyakitimu!

Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?!

Aku mengelus surai pirang jabrikmu lalu turun perlahan ke pipi milikmu yang knin dihiasi warna merah akibat tamparanku tadi. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium mu dengan bibir tipismu.

"Kau itu, bonekaku yang paling cantik. Hanya milikku sayang," kataku

Kau tetap menatap ku dengan sepasang iris safir yang menuntut penjelasan itu. Perlahan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matamu turun semakin deras.

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun bagiku," katamu dengan senyuman sinis yang tersunging.

Kedua iris bulat milikmu itu menatapku dengan tajam. Ya, terus lihat aku seperti itu my dear...

Itu membuatmu semakin indah, dan...

Semakin membuatku menginginkanmu!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahah ahahahaha..." aku tertawa lepas, lawaknya seorang yang terkena gangguan jiwa.

Tunggu!

Bukankah obsesiku akan dirimu memang sudah membuatku kehilangan akal warasku?

Dan aku tersenyum miris begitu menyadari kenyataan itu.

Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku yang panjang pada sudut matamu, menghilangkan bulir–bulir kristal itu dengan lembut. Lalu aku meraih sebuah pisau lipat berhiaskan bunga mawar hitam pada sisi tumpulnya–pisau favoritku.

Aku menjilat bulir–bulir bening yang terus berlumba keluar dari sepasang safirmu itu dengan lidah panjangku. Aku mengarahkan bibir tipisku ke telingamu.

"Kalau aku tak boleh memilikimu," kataku lalu menjilat telingamu, membuat tubuhmu bergetar kecil.

Aku mendekatkan mata pisau pada lenganmu yang ku borgol ke belakang.

SRET

"Tidak akan kubiarkan yang lain memilikimu," kataku sambil menggoreskan mata pisau itu, cairan semerah mawar itu keluar dari lenganmu, menuruni tanganmu hingga akhirnya menetes jatuh pada ubin dingin yang menghiasi lantai tempatmu duduk.

Melihat cairan semerah mawar itu membuatku menyeringai.

"Karena," aku berbisik lagi lalu membungkam bibir cerimu dengan bibir tipis milikku.

"Hanya aku yang pantas untuk dirimu," kataku di depan bibirmu

JLEB

Aku menusukkan pisau itu di lenganmu, membuat darah semakin banyak mengalir keluar, kau berteriak kesakitan karena ulahku itu.

Ya. Teruslah seperti itu.

Keluarkan suara teriakanmu yang manis itu my dear.

"Benarkan, Naru–chan?" tanyaku seduktif di lubang telingamu dan menggerakkan pisau itu ke kiri–menyobek kulit lenganmu.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" lagi–lagi teriakan yang sangat kusukai itu mengalun keluar dari pita suaramu.

"Ah," aku berkata dengan wajah pura–pura sedih.

"Bisakah kau bersuara lebih jelas..." aku menggantung kalimatku unbtuk mengarahkan mata pisau pada pahanya yang berselonjor(?) di lantai.

"...Sayangku?" tanyaku sambil menghujamkan pisau itu pada paha mulusnya.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH" lagi–lagi teriakan indah itu terdengar.

Satu jariku yang tidak memegang pisau merayap kearah lubang anusnya yang sedikit terlumuri oleh sperma milikku.

"Khh," rintihnya begitu aku langsung memsukkan jariku itu.

"Lihat," kataku sambil berseringai dan menarik pisau lipatku.

Aku mengarahkan pisau itu pada lubang anusnya, dia memandangku dengan sorot ketakukan yang semakin besar.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha~ bagus sekali Naru–chan! Terus tataplah aku seperti itu!

JLEB

Dengan sekali sentakan aku memasukkan pisau itu pada lubang anusnya, lalu menggerakkan pisau itu dengan random. Aku tersenyum begitu mendapati dirinya yang mengerang kesakitan karena pisau lipat yang ada di lubang analnya itu.

Aku merayap menaiku tubh polosnya, lalu menatap tubuh polos miliknya yang sudah dihiasi oleh darah. Benar–benar indah!

Tapi...

Akan jadi lebih indah kalau darahnya lebih banyak kan?

"Aku sangat menyukai matamu itu my dear~" kataku sambil mengelus pipinya dengan tanganku yang tidak sibuk.

"Dan di mata ini," aku menunjuk sepsang iris safinya setelah meraih sebuah pin set yang ada di dekatku.

"Hanya boleh melihat diriku!" kataku sambil menghujamkan pinset itu di kantung mata miliknya.

Apa kalian pikir aku akan mencolok matanya?

Tidak...

Mata itu terlalu indah untuk dicolok begitu saja...

Aku akan mencongkel mata itu dan menyimpannya untuk kunikmati sendiri!

"Karena," aku bersuara lagi, mencabut pisau yang ada di lubang anusnya.

"Sejauh apapun, atau tertutup kabut setebal apapun," aku bersuara lagi sambil menggoreskan pinset di tanganku ke seluruh tubuh polosnya, meninkmati teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat dirimu," kataku lagi sambil memposisikan pisau lipat milikku di jantungnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan horror.

Aku menekan sebuah tombol merah pada gagang pisau, sehingga 1/3 gagang pisau itu berubah menjadi mata pisau.

"Mari kita mati bersama my dear!" seruku sambil merendahkan tubuhku sekaligus menghujamkan pisau pada jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya kita benar–benar bersama kan my dear?_

_Silahkan sebut aku bodoh, gila, atau apapun itu..._

_Ini semua kulakukan karena aku benar–benar mencintaimu._

_Bonekaku yang indah..._

_Ini lah cara diriku untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu..._

_Regards,_

_Pria gila yang sudah terjerat oleh pesona dirimu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

2 tahun kemudian...

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut merah bata berlarian di latar sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah tidak terurus, bekas–bekas police line melintangi sekeliling rumah itu.

BRUK

Anak itu terjatuh di dekat semak–semak lebat yang terletak di sisi pagar rumah yang tersembunyi dari jangkauan mata. Anak itu menunduk, melihat apa yang membuatnya jatuh.

Kerutan tipis muncul di dahinya saat sepasang mata besarnya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, anak itu mengambil kotak hitam itu lalu membunkanya.

Seketika angin dan daun–daun berterbangan di sekeliling anak itu.

Isi kotak itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pisau berukiran mawar di gagangnya, surat putih dengan noda darah, sebatang mawar hitam, dan sepasang iris safir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

REKOR! 1 jam selesai! padahal berencana ga publish fict baru setelah publish 'Love?' gaaaaaaaaaahh~ tapi akhirnya nafsu mengetik dan ide yang membayangi membuat ngetik juga akhirnya... :3  
dan dari pada di publish setelah pulan dari Bali mending ku publish sekarang aja ==a

Jadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ini lah dia! Squel terakhir dari **'Obsession'** dan **'Hurt'**! semoga menikmati~

RnR please?


End file.
